1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in containers and more particularly, pertains to new and improved packages which function as both a shipping carton and dispensing container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of packaging for shipment of individually packaged sponge articles, like surgical scrub sponges, for example, it has been the practice to employ standard boxes or cartons within which the sponge articles are packed in an uncompressed state. The use of such packaging for shipping has been unsatisfactory in that large boxes are required to contain a large number of articles. Such cartons have also been unsatisfactory in dispensing the articles in that these large boxes cannot be conveniently located in areas where these surgical scrub sponges, for example, are to be utilized. The result is that individual surgical sponges are stacked in the area of general use without any containment whatsoever.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shipping container for sponge articles that contains a relatively large number of sponge articles within a reasonably sized container which can also function as a convenient dispenser of such articles at the point of use when opened.